Tales of a Southern Soldier
by Superman Skank
Summary: A series of mostly Jasper centric one shots, because everyone has a soft spot for Jazz.
1. Happy Birthday

JPOV

"Jasper, will you grab the bags out of the trunk for me? I just need to run in and check on the something in the house," Alice said.

It was eight p.m. and we had just arrived back from our annual Saturday afternoon shopping trip. The trunk was mostly filled with shopping bags stuffed with gadgets and garments, most of which belonged to Alice. I nodded and she smiled thankfully before stepping out of the car and jogging out of the garage. I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to retrieve the bags. Rain was falling like marbles on top of the garage roof. I wasn't bothered about getting myself wet in the rain, I had lived in Forks for too long to care anymore.

I collected the bags and locked up the car before leaving the garage. As I approached the house I saw that all of the lights were switched off, making the place look empty and gloomy.

"Strange," I muttered to myself. Nevertheless I continued up the porch steps and towards the front door, bracing myself for whatever I would find behind the door. I pushed down on the handle and let myself in. The whole place was draped in darkness and was eerily silent. I dropped the bags to the right of me. "Hello?" I called out loudly.

"Surprise!"

The lights flashed on suddenly, and I blinked to take in my surroundings. The living room had been decorated in colourful streamers and balloons. A banner with the words "Happy Birthday Jazz!" had been hung across the TV screen. In front of me were my family - Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, and Rosalie - , standing with bright smiles and presents. Alice skipped forwards and kissed me on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," She said.

"Thank you so much," I stammered, "I didn't even remember that today was my Birthday."

"Well, you are one hundred and sixty-six years old now, Jazz. Its no wonder it slipped from your mind," Emmett joked.

"One hundred and sixty-six, wow," I gasped.

"And you don't look a day over twenty," Alice teased.

"Present time!" Renesmee cried. She walked forwards and handed me a a flat, slim package wrapped in pale blue paper and tied with a thin white ribbon.

"Thanks, Ness," I said.

"Its from the three of us," Renesmee added. She was referring to her parents as well as herself. I unwrapped the present carefully and as the wrapping paper slipped away it revealed a shiny plastic CD case containing a handmade CD. "Jasper's Mix Tape" was wrote in Edward's familiar italic scrawl.

"It has all of your favourites on it," Edward said. I smiled at the three of them and Alice took the CD to place it to one side on the coffee table.

"From Emmett and I," Rosalie said, stepping forth next with her present. It was tall and rectangular. I unwrapped the paper and found a box of cologne. I opened up the box to take out the bottle.

"Hey, you told me this was for Emmett!" I cried. I had caught her wrapping the cologne up in the kitchen a week before.

Rosalie laughed. "Well I couldn't tell you that it was for your birthday, could I?" She said.

I uncapped the bottle and took a sniff. "Thanks, its smells great," I announced.

"Our turn," Esme said.

I could feel the excitement exuding from her like smoke. She passed me a small, squared shaped box. It was wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper. I took the present from her and opened it up. It was a velvet blue box, very much like the ones diamond rings were kept in. I gave Esme a questioning look but she just encouraged me to open it. I lifted up the lid and looked down at a gleaming pair of keys.

"What are these for?" I asked. I took the keys from inside the box and dangled them in the air.

"Lets go outside, shall we?" Carlisle advised. The others were all grinning widely, they obviously knew what my present was. Alice took my hand and lead me outside. We all went in to the garage. In the corner I noticed something blanketed in a white sheet.

"How could I not have noticed that earlier?" I mumbled.

I walked up the sheet and ran my hands over it. The object was too small to be a car. I clutched the material tight and, to the delight of everyone, ripped off the sheet. It was a shiny black Ducati Multistrada 1200, brand new and ready to ride. I turned to Esme and Carlisle in disbelief.

"I can't accept this," I cried.

"We know how much you wanted a bike, Jaz, so just take it," Esme offered.

"We want you to have it, son," Carlisle agreed.

I ran a hand through my honey blond hair. "Thank you so much," I said, "I don't deserve to have such an amazing family."

"I have been itching to ride this baby since Carlisle brought it home last month. Let me have the first ride with you, Jazz!" Emmett demanded.

"Not a chance, I'm having the first ride," Edward growled at Emmett.

"Hand wrestle?" Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Edward shrugged.

"Not so fast! He hasn't had my present yet," Alice pointed out. She passed me a loosely wrapped package in sparkly red paper. I tore it open and a bunch of guitar strings fell in to my hand.

"New strings for my guitar. Thanks, darlin'," I said.

Alice laughed. "That's not my real present, I just knew that you needed them," She said, "Here." She reached in to her jean pocket and passed me an envelope. I gave her a wary look before unsealing it. I pulled out two airplane tickets.

"Tickets to stay in Paris for three days, just the two of us, next weekend," Alice explained.

"I can hardly wait already," I sighed. I wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close. I wanted to kiss her and show her just how thankful I really was, but public displays of affection had never been our thing.

"So anyway, about that hand wrestle..." Emmett said. He turned to Edward, his arm poised in position.

"Battle it out for the second ride, guys. This little lady goes first," I announced, kissing the top of Alice's head.

"Ugh," Emmett complained. He folded his arms across his chest, his huge muscles bulging with the movement.

"Hop on," I said to Alice.

"Don't forgot your helmets!" Esme cried.

I looked around me at all the smiling, laughing faces. I really did have the most amazing family ever.


	2. Raindrops

JPOV

I enjoyed sitting on the roof. It was the best place to be alone and sit, relax, and think. I could see across the whole town up here, and the sky and all of its beauty. Right now it was 11 p.m., and the sky was pitch black and scattered with twinkling stars. The moon was large and glowing, so close that I felt like I could touch it if I just reached out long enough. Rain was falling, as per usual, the drops plopping against my skin and soaking me through. I couldn't feel the cold though. The rain wasn't bothering me, in fact it was almost soothing.

"Jasper?" A soft voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around to see Rosalie stood in waiting. Her long blond hair was dripping in the rain.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" She teased. It was an on-going inside joke that we shared.

I smiled at her and she came forwards to sit down next to me. None of us said anything for a while. We often had quiet, random moments such as this. Some people may find it hard to believe that anyone can be close with Rosalie Hale, the ice queen, the shallow headed thorn. Getting along well with Rosalie had never been hard for me. We were both misunderstood individuals, tormented by our pain and haunted by our memories. I believe it is our similarity that bonds us.

"I love the noise," Rosalie breathed finally, "The noise that the raindrops make. Its so pretty."

People may also find it hard to believe that Rosalie could be deep and sentimental, but when she let her guard down her true colours shone out. I nodded in agreement.

"Its remarkable, the way it calms you," I said.

"Have you wrote any new pieces yet?" Rosalie asked.

A musical person herself, Rosalie had always taken an interest in my music. I an accomplished guitar player, and writing music had recently been a new hobby of mine. Rosalie had been a great help in inspiring me. I shook my head.

"I haven't wrote anything since the piece before Christmas. I just haven't been struck by anything," I sighed.

"Isn't yours and Alice's anniversary coming up?" Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes, on the 14th," I said.

"Well then, write something for her. Isn't she inspiration enough?" Rosalie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," I smiled, "Thanks a lot, Rose."

"Always glad to help," Rosalie said. She stood up.

"Have a nice night, Rose," I said.

"You too, Jazz," She returned softly.


	3. RIP

JPOV

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alice?" I asked. We were stood outside the crooked cemetery gates, staring at the thousands of gravestones that stretched before us like frozen stone soldiers.

"I have to," Alice replied quietly.

I picked up her hand and kissed her soft skin. Then I pushed on the cemetery gates, they creaked open to admit us. I heard Alice suck in a deep breath as we walked forwards. I sent her waves of calm, and she squeezed my hand to show that she appreciated it. Alice knew the way to her grave from her visions, so I let her lead the way. Eventually we came to a halt near a cluster of chipped, unkempt graves. They were the oldest ones in the graveyard.

"There I am," Alice whispered, pointing right in front of us. The faded letters proclaimed Alice's full name.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I read out loud, "Hm. I prefer Alice."

"So do I," Alice muttered. She let go of my hand crouched down on the brittle grass. She traced the engraved words with her fingers. She gave out a small gasp.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"My death date. Its the same date that I was admitted to the asylum. Its also today's date," Alice explained sadly.

"Thats a strange coincidence," I said.

"It is," Alice agreed, then she went on, "My family didn't want the scandal of an insane daughter. I was obviously dead to them when they sent me there."

"This was a bad idea Alice, you're just getting upset. Lets go," I suggested.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke.

We both turned to see a middle aged woman stood behind us. She had a kind face that held newly forming wrinkles, and her dark hair fluttered in the breeze. In her hands she held a bunch of bright yellow flowers.

"Did you know Alice?" She asked.

"No, not really," Alice mumbled. She stood up.

"I'm her niece, Rachel," The woman announced. She knelt down on the grass and began to lay down the flowers, pulling away the dead ones.

"You're Cynthia's daughter?" Alice said.

The woman nodded. "I never knew my aunt, as you can see she died long before my time. But my mother was always talking about her big sister Alice. She used to come here every Wednesday to lay down fresh flowers. Mom passed away almost seven years ago now, but I still like to carry on the tradition for her," Rachel chatted away easily. She patted the flowers lovingly and stood up.

"That's very nice of you," Alice commented.

"Did you know my mother? My family at all?" Rachel asked.

"Not quite," Alice shook her head, "Its a very long story."

"I'd love to hear it, but unfortunately I'm cooking a big dinner for my children and grandchildren tonight. Its sort of a remembrance day for Alice. My mother always liked to hold something on Alice's anniversary," Rachel sighed, "Well, goodbye. I hope to see you here again soon."

Rachel smiled and walked away. Alice waited until she was out of ear short before turning to me, grinning widely.

"See, your sister obviously loved you very much," I said.

"I'm so glad that I came here, Jasper," Alice breathed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in to my chest. I hugged her tightly.


End file.
